


Faith

by reinadefuego



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Misty never says goodbye to Betty, just good luck.Written for challenge #521 - "three AM" at femslash100.





	

"Morning, Captain." Misty set a coffee down on the desk before she slipped her arm around Betty's shoulders. With the early morning shift came peace, quiet, and privacy.

"Thank you, Detective," Betty said, glancing up from her paperwork. She rested her hand on Misty's butt and squeezed playfully, earning herself a look that said _behave._ "Stay safe, will you?"

"I can't guarantee that." Misty leaned down and captured Captain Audrey's soft lips with her own for a good luck kiss. "You know what it's like."

"Alright, just don't complain the next time you get shot."

"Oh, ye of little faith."


End file.
